In a pickle
by mikesh
Summary: House’s newest duckling finds herself questioning her feelings for her boyfriend when her ex walks back into her life
1. Chapter 1

Title: In a pickle

Summary: House's newest duckling finds herself questioning her feelings for her boyfriend when her ex walks back into her life.

Part: 1

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House, MD characters except for the OC's

Warning: contains rape (well sort of you'll see when we come to that)

Sam Reed had been working under Gregory House for a little over a year now. She was only supposed to be there to replace Allison while she was on leave with her son. But as it would turn out Allison had found that she couldn't leave her son to go back to work.

Allison had finally decided that her thing with Chase wasn't what she wanted. She was still in love with Greg and would always be. They'd gotten together after a really hard case one night. One thing led to another and the next thing they knew they were pregnant.

They'd been married for a little over three months now the same age their son was. They'd tied the knot just days after he was born. He'd been born at midnight on April 12th. Allison went through 18 hours of labor with him. Greg spent his time between his office and Allison when she was talking to him or when she was sleeping. They were going to do a c-section when he finally decided that he'd join the world.

Allison and Greg had decided to name him Robert Gregory House. Robert had been a very close uncle of Allison's that she'd lost when she was a senior in high school. When Allison had first told him the name Greg wasn't going for it. However when she told him that it had been a very close uncle of hers then he'd gone for it. Of course he fought her for a while just so no one could say he was going soft. They of course called him Robby for short so as not to confuse Chase when they were talking.

Allison had come back to work but only a couple of days a week. Her job now was being a stay at home mom with her son. Not that Greg minded because he didn't trust anyone outside of his team to take care of Robby. Of course she was often found in House's office with their son. Greg had become less grumpy over the last year. The guys joked that it was because he got some every night but really it was his son that had changed his attitude. Greg of course would never tell anyone that's what it was.

Sam had come to New Jersey looking for a fresh start from her old life. No one knew about her past and that's the way she'd like to keep it. Not that it was going to happen because in less then a week's time someone from her past would come back. He would open wounds that Sam had been trying to mend over the last year. He would also bring the one secret that Sam held close to her heart to the light. This man would not only stir up old feelings Sam had but also put her new relationship with James Wilson on the rocky side. Sam of course knew none of this. All she knew was if she didn't get down to the clinic right now to do House's hours then he'd have her butt for it.

AN: Please review!! And I'll be going back and talking about her past later on.

AN2: Just as a pre-warning this will have House and Ally along with James in it. But for the most part it centers on Sam and her ex.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: In a pickle

Summary: House's newest duckling finds herself questioning her feelings for her boyfriend when her ex walks back into her life.

Part: 2

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House, MD characters except for the OC's

Warning: contains rape (well sort of you'll see when we come to that)

AN: Takes place a week later, Thursday July 25th, 2010

Today was not Sam's day. First she'd woken up late because she'd gotten in late last night and forgot to set her alarm clock. Then her car wouldn't start for her so she'd had to call a taxi which made her later for work. As if that wasn't bad enough House had to start in on her as soon as she set foot into the office. He told her that after lunch she would be doing his clinic duty because he had General Hospital to watch. But that was for after lunch. Right now all Sam wanted to do was forget and just enjoy the peace and quiet of the office since they had no cases right now.

**Lunch time**

It may have been a crappie morning but lunch was turning out to be much better. Her boyfriend one James Wilson had brought her, her favorite desert that he made.

"Thought you may enjoy this after the morning you've been having," James said smiling at her.

It amazed James every time he saw his girlfriend how young she made him feel. He maybe only 35 but when he saw her, she made him feel like he was just turning twenty again. Not even he could explain it.

James didn't know what drew him to Sam more. Her strawberry blond hair or her deep blue eyes but whatever it was, he found her attractive everyday he saw her. It amazed James how mature she was for being her age.

"What?" Sam asked looking up at James.

"Nothing, here open this," James said handing the box over to Sam.

"Thanks honey," Sam said smiling after seeing the chocolate cake with chocolate frosting.

"Welcome," James said smiling too while leaning over and kissing Sam.

James knew whenever Sam had a bad day then all she needed was a bit of chocolate and maybe a kiss or two from him.

Over the last year Sam had yet to figure out how James and House had become friends. James was kind, caring, a people person. He was everything that House wasn't or wasn't to most people anyways. When she'd asked James he told her there were days he didn't even know.

Usually if James could get away from his busy schedule he'd join Sam for lunch. For the last week James had been kept busy until late into the night. Last night had been the first night in almost a week that he hadn't stayed late at the office. That was the reason for Sam coming home late. They'd gone out and just hadn't felt like ending the evening. So they'd gone back to James's place where they made love. Sam had waited until after James had fallen asleep to sneak out. Even if they ended up back at James's place, Sam never stayed. She couldn't bring herself to move on totally from him. Every time she thought she was ready to then he'd rear his ugly head in her mind. She'd remember what they'd shared and still shared.

**After lunch**

After James headed back to the office Sam headed to the clinic. She didn't want to go but it was better then getting an ass chewing from Greg. Besides they hadn't had a case in over a week so it wasn't like she had anything to do anyways. Little did Sam know as she saw her first of many patients that he would show up in the clinic.

**Three hours later**

Sam was just finishing the last patient file when he showed up being supported by some woman.

"I need a doctor!" the woman exclaimed.

"What's the problem?" the nurse asked.

"Can't you see?" the woman said getting kind of snobby.

Sam looked up and about had her heart jumped into her throat. There he was after a year of not seeing him. He of course looked like shit holding his stomach and he was pale as a ghost.

"I'll help them Lily," Sam said seeing that he was too out of it to recognize her or so she thought.

After Sam and the woman got him to the exam room, Sam started her examination.

"This hurt?" Sam asked pressing down on part of his stomach.

"Fuck yes!" he said groaning.

"I'll be right back," Sam said leaving but not before she was followed.

"What is it?" the woman asked.

"I don't know without running some test to rule some things out," Sam said.

"Can't you at least give him something for the pain?" the woman asked.

"Not until the tests come back," Sam said leaving her to go get what she needed to.

**Two hours later**

Sam was no closer to figuring out what was wrong then when he'd first gotten there. But she had been able to give him something for the pain. Currently Sam was talking to Lisa about transferring him to House's care because there was a reason for him being sick like he was but not one she could figure out. Come to find out stomach problems wasn't his only problem. There was also vomiting and pissing blood.

"Sam I think that would be the best idea," Lisa said.

They'd ruled out stomach ulcers and almost everything else that could cause those two symptoms and were no closer then they were two hours ago.

"Ok I'll go tell Greg," Sam said.

"I'll come with you," Lisa said.

So they headed up to Greg's office after filling in their patient who's name was Kevin Gills' aunt about what was going on. The pain meds had also worked as sleeping meds too as for he was out like a light. Of course he'd been given a room and that's where he and his aunt were currently at.

**Greg's office**

"Greg you have a case," Lisa said waking Greg from his nap.

"Why didn't you just page me and tell me?" Greg asked.

"I have in the past and you don't answer your pager," Lisa said.

"See that should tell you something," Greg said.

"No arguing Greg you have a case," Lisa said tossing the file at Greg before walking out of the office.

"This is all your fault," Greg said standing up.

"My fault? How's it my fault?" Sam asked following her boss into the conference room.

"If you hadn't been down there then we wouldn't have a patient," Greg said.

"Stop being such a baby," Allison said coming back into the office.

"Here," Greg said handing her the file.

"Thanks," Allison said accepting the file that Greg handed her.

As Allison was reading the file she couldn't believe who it was. Not that they'd been close as kids but still to see him here in the hospital under her husband's care was a shock to her. Greg thankfully didn't see his wife's face drain of some of its color for a moment.

"Now go write on the white board," Greg said starting to head back to his office. His plan was to go nap with his son.

Currently Robby was in Greg's office sleeping hint the reason Alison was currently reading the file She didn't want to wake him because he needed his sleep otherwise he was grumpy when he got up just like his daddy.

"Oh no you don't," Allison said grabbing his upper arm.

"I hate you," Greg said knowing that if he fought her then he could end up on the floor and two to one he wouldn't be able to get back up.

"Yes but you still love me," Allison said smiling at Greg.

"Ok let's get on with it," Foreman said.

"Shut up House," Foreman said when House opened his mouth to say something.

"Anyhow here's the file," Allison said sliding it across the table.

Greg noticed every time they mentioned something Sam seemed to pale just a little more. Ever since she'd started working for him he'd felt like there was something that she wasn't telling him. What he didn't know because his wife had threatened to make him sleep on the couch and be on diaper duty for a month if he went nosing around. Then there was Cuddy who had threatened to give him clinic duty until his son was in college. Of course he'd tried to go to Jimmy but he wouldn't be of any help. He respected his girlfriend and wouldn't do something as stupid as prying into her background and ruin what was the best thing he'd had in a long time.

After running theories for almost two hours they were no closer then when they'd all first come together. They…Greg decided to call it a night. He figured that if he wasn't getting any worse right this second then he'd be fine for a few hours. And it wasn't like they could go talk to him since he would be sleeping for the next couple of hours because of the pain meds. So it was decided that they'd just pick up tomorrow as soon as they got into the office.

**Next morning**

Since Sam was the first person in besides Greg who had come in early due to his wife making him. She'd wanted him to check on their patient which he had when she threatened to make him do the night feeding and changes for the rest of the month.

"Guess what you get to go talk to the patient!" Greg said.

"Oh yay," Sam said not at all thrilled but none the less got up and headed to Kevin's room.

**Kevin's room**

The first thing Sam noticed was Kevin's aunt wasn't there anymore. She knew it was his aunt because she'd seen her once when she'd come to visit him before she'd moved away.

'He is so cute when he's sleeping,' Sam thought to herself.

Even three years later she had yet to figure out what exactly attracted her to him. The ocean blue eyes or his bald head. As weird as that was, Sam was attracted to him even though he was bald. Yes he chose to not grow his hair because it was easier for him. And Sam quite liked him better bald then with hair.

"I know you're there Sam so stop standing there," Kevin said.

"I'll never know how you do that," Sam said coming into the room further. Of course she'd closed the door before speaking up. She knew if the nurses heard her talking to him like they were old friends it'd be all over the hospital by lunch time.

"Well I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you," Kevin said with a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Hmm," Sam said taking a seat by his bed.

"So what do you want?" Kevin asked finally opening his eyes and looking at Sam in almost a year.

"Well I need to talk to you and get your history. Why didn't you come here before now?" Sam asked letting her concern for him show.

"Well I think you know all about my history. And you're the one that left so don't go trying to make me feel like the guilty one. You walked out on us not the other way around," Kevin said.

"I wasn't talking about it. I was talking about the fact that you're sick and probably have been for some time knowing you," Sam said.

"You don't care if I'm sick. You never have and never will care for anyone except for yourself. That's why you left without a second glance back and haven't gotten in touch in the last year," Kevin said.

"You're just like you were a year ago. You're still the same old jerk and I'm happy you ended up in the hospital. Hell I hope you don't come out," Sam said getting up and walking out of the room.

Kevin never saw the tears that formed in her eyes fall as she walked out.

'Good going. So much for getting her back,' Kevin thought to himself angrily while scrubbing his face with the palms of his hands.

**Back in the conference room**

"So what did you find out?" Greg asked.

"He didn't want to talk," Sam said.

"Here you just change your son and I'll go talk to him," Ally said handing Robby over to his father.

"So who's up for diaper duty?" Greg asked holding his son away from him.

"I've got clinic," Sam said heading out before Greg could rope her into it.

"I've got clinic too," Foreman said.

Before Chase could think of an accuse he found himself with a baby in his lap.

"Congratulations you get to be the lucky one to change him," Greg said walking back into his office and putting on his headphones.

"Come on little guy," Chase said standing up with the baby against his chest.

Meanwhile back in Kevin's room Ally wasn't having much luck either. He was of course being nicer to her but there was still stuff that he wasn't telling her. Stuff that he didn't even want to tell Sam. He knew if she was to know he'd forever loose the two women he loved with all of his heart. They'd never have anything to do with him and he couldn't blame them for it. It wasn't like he'd really been there for the one in the last year. He wished he had but he couldn't turn back the clock now even if he wanted to. He'd just have to make the best of it and hope that she'd let him try again. This time however he wouldn't let her get away from him like last time.

After seeing that Kevin wasn't paying her any mind, Ally decided that she'd just leave him be for now. But she'd be back mark her words.

After she left the room, she headed back to the office to find Greg and their son asleep. Ally didn't want to wake either of them up but she knew if she didn't get her son up then he wouldn't want to sleep this afternoon. As for Greg she knew if Cuddy found him sleeping then there'd be hell to pay for him and she didn't want to listen to him bitch about it.

"Greg," Ally said shaking his shoulder.

"What?" Greg asked opening one eye.

"Get up before Lisa finds you sleeping," Ally said.

"Do I have to?" Greg asked like a three year old.

"Yes now," Ally said.

"Fine," Greg said sitting up.

"Better now?" Greg asked.

"Yes," Ally said starting to leave.

"So what did you find out about him?" Greg asked.

"He wouldn't tell me anything. I'll try after lunch," Ally said.

"Why not now?" Greg asked.

"Because I want to get home and get some stuff done and if I stay then we could end up in a very embarrassing situation," Ally said.

"Like you haven't been in that place with Chase?" Greg asked.

"Yes but I remember the last time I was in that place with **you** I ended up pregnant. Now if you're good maybe there'll be something special tonight," Ally said before walking out of the office with their son.

"Little tease," Greg said before the door fully shut.

He of course never saw the smile on her face as she walked away. Meanwhile Kevin and Sam were both doing some heavy thinking. Both wondering what it would have been like had Sam not walked away and come here to New Jersey to work. But had she stayed with them and if they'd become the family they should have. They never thought they'd get to know now. Little did they know that someone or actually someones had other plans for them even though they didn't know that as of right now.

Next chapter: Kevin's secret comes out


	3. Chapter 3

Title: In a pickle

Summary: House's newest duckling finds herself questioning her feelings for her boyfriend when her ex walks back into her life.

Part: 3

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House, MD characters except for the OC's

Warning: contains rape (well sort of you'll see when we come to that)

AN: Takes place Wednesday July 31st, 2010

Over the last couple of days Sam had been keeping eye on Kevin's room to see if he had any visitors. There was one person she wanted to see and until just twenty minutes ago she had yet to see her.

It was because of her…not her but the other woman that Sam was currently fuming in the girl's bathroom.

_**Twenty minutes ago**_

"_Excuse me can you please tell me what room Kevin Gills is in?" the woman asked approaching Sam at the nurses' counter._

"_I'm sorry only family is allowed," Sam said noticing the little girl with her that could be no more then a year old._

"_Oh we are. This is his daughter and I'm his girlfriend well wife in two weeks," the woman said big smile plastered onto her face._

"_Oh well let me show you to his room then," Sam said putting on a fake smile._

_Once she showed them to the room she sent the back of Kevin's head a glare that no one saw or so she thought. Little did she know she had._

**End flashback**

After she left the room, Sam headed to the bathroom where she was still currently at. It's not that the woman didn't seem nice but she couldn't believe that he was replacing her like that! And with her of all people!!

'Bet the little tramp was seeing him while we were together. I hate that piece of scum!! I HATE HIM!!' Sam thought to herself.

But as much as she may want to believe that, it didn't help that there were tears sliding down her face right now. Thankfully Sam heard the bathroom door open before she embarrassed herself.

"Oh hi," the woman said smiling.

"Hi," Sam said giving a weak smile before turning back to the sink.

"May I ask you a question?" the woman asked.

"Sure," Sam said.

"Is he going to be alright? I've never seen him in this kind of shape in the year we've been together," the woman said.

"We're doing everything we can for him Mrs…" Sam said trailing off realizing she didn't even know her name.

"Name's Sandy," Sandy said.

"Where's your daughter?" Sam asked noticing for the first time that the little girl wasn't with her.

"Oh she's not mine. Her mother walked out on them when she was just a couple of days old. But she's with her daddy," Sandy said.

"Oh," Sam said.

"But you want to know the truth?" Sandy asked.

"What?" Sam asked not sure she wanted to.

"As soon as we tie the knot next week she's going to live with his mother. We've both talked about it and he's decided that it'll be better for us and my children. That way we can give my children all the time to adjust to living with me again. For the last five years they've been with their dad because the State found me unfit. I did some time but it's in the past now. And maybe some day she'll come back to live with us but for now its better this way. That way we can focus on our family. She'll be in good hands with his mother. And when I met them he told me her name and dude who in their right mind gives their daughter the name Lisa Jean Gills? So we…well I changed it to Sue Lee Gills. That's so much cuter don't you think?" Sandy asked like the total ditz she was.

(AN: sorry if that offends anyone)

"He just let you change her name?" Sam asked pissed off that her daughter's name was changed after** she** and Kevin not **this** girl and Kevin decided on her name.

"Well it took some time but he's grown used to it now. But I mean could you think of all the teasing she would have been put through?" Sandy asked.

"Excuse me," Sam said leaving before she decked this woman for even suggesting that her daughter's name was bad.

Sam was headed to Kevin's room when her pager went off. So she headed to the conference room.

"Yes?" Sam asked.

"Tell her!" Ally exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Greg!" Ally said looking ready to kill.

Thankfully Robby was with Uncle Rob so he didn't hear his mommy yelling at his daddy.

"Ok. They tested his blood the day he came in and he had traces of cocaine and pot in his system," Greg said.

"So what?" Sam asked while thinking _You're a dead man Kevin!_

"Ask her," Greg said jerking his thumb towards his wife.

"Allison?" Sam asked confused.

"I thought you deserved to know because we are all a team and if we're going to get him better then you need to know everything too," Ally said not telling her the real reason.

"Ok," Sam said keeping her anger in check for the time being.

Over the next couple of days Kevin didn't show signs of getting worse. Greg was wanting to get him out of his face when he had a seizer and stopped breathing. Thankfully they were able to get him breathing again. That of course didn't put Sam at ease. It didn't put his future wife at ease either seeing her future husband almost die in front of her and their daughter's eyes. Sam wasn't there when it first happened but she was outside his room while they were working on him. The only thing she kept thinking was 'Don't die you son of a bitch!' Thankfully he hadn't died. But they did now have another thing to add to the list on the white board.

It was a little shocking to Sam to see her ex so pale when not even 24 hours ago he was bouncing his daughter on his legs and tickling her. Now he was laying in the bed with a tube up his nose and no one knew if he'd be walking out of the hospital or if he'd be coming out in a body bag. His girlfriend and daughter were spending as much time as they could with him now since they didn't know if he'd even be around next week.

(AN: this takes place the day of the seizer just to let ya know)

Little did Sam know as they broke for lunch that in just two short hours she would be ready to tear Kevin limb to limb for what the test results were about to show.

**Two hours later**

Since Sam still had an hour of clinic duty left to do she did that after lunch. It was while she was coming back up stairs that her beeper went off. So as fast as she could she got her butt up to the conference room to find out what it was.

"Read these," Allison said handing the test results over.

Sam only had to read the results once before she saw red. To find out Kevin had traces of Zinx and pusx in his system. On their own they weren't any harm to someone but together they had one of three side effects. The first was the person would get a high that would last for hours, the second was a seizer like what happened to Kevin, and the third was death. So as fast as Sam could she stormed out of the conference room. It never occurred to her that it was a little strange that no one except for Allison and she were in the conference room. Greg was still out to lunch with James, Foreman and Chase had gone to do clinic duty since Allison said she'd take care of it. They didn't question her because of the look in her eyes.

As Sam turned the corner to head to Kevin's room she saw his future wife and daughter leaving the room. She waited until they were on the elevator to go down before she stormed into his room.

Kevin was awoken from his light snooze by the door slamming shut.

"Oh it's just you," Kevin said going to turn around again before he found Sam's hand on his shoulder forcing him to face her.

"Why?" Sam asked knowing that yelling wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Why what?" Kevin asked.

There was no way he was going to make this easy for her. He was going to make her say it.

"Why did you take it?" Sam asked.

"Take what?" Kevin asked.

"THE FUCKING DRUGS!" Sam yelled putting her face very close to his.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kevin said.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Sam said.

"No I don't and I would greatly appreciate you to move because I was trying to sleep," Kevin said.

"You're the same old Kevin. Won't talk just hides behind the mask," Sam said.

"Yeah and you're still just the same old Sam. You have to fix everything. Even when it's none of your business," Kevin said.

"Yeah you're right it's not but my daughter is my business. And when her father tries to kill himself then it becomes my business," Sam said.

"She's not yours. You gave that right up the day you walked out on us…her," Kevin said.

"Yeah and if I'd known you were going to try and kill yourself a year later then I would have ended it," Sam said.

"You're just cold and heartless as you were a year ago when I watched you walk out on her. I thought maybe you would have changed but I guess not," Kevin said.

"Yeah that's me the cold and heartless bitch who **didn't **end her daughter's life. But yes I'm cold and heartless never the less," Sam said.

"You're the one that walked out on her when she was barley two days old. You had her and then tucked tail and ran. You're just a little chicken shit that couldn't handle parenthood," Kevin said.

By now he of course was sitting up in bed.

"And you're the one that told me to go. All you said was go Sam I'll take care of her. It'll be fine go," Sam said.

"I told you that because I knew she'd be better off without the likes of you," Kevin said.

"I didn't want to leave! I HAD to leave!" Sam said.

"WHY?" Kevin yelled.

"Because I had too," Sam said.

"Yeah because you're a fucking chicken!" Kevin yelled.

"Yeah that's me the fucking chicken," Sam said.

"See you admit it!" Kevin yelled.

"You want to know why I had to leave?" Sam asked.

"YES!" Kevin yelled.

"I HAD TO FUCKING LEAVE BEFORE I FELL TOO IN LOVE WITH YOU! YOU GET IT YOU FUCKING JACKASS? I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU AND I KNEW YOU'D BREAK MY HEART SO I HAD TO LEAVE!" Sam yelled.

"You what?" Kevin asked not sure if he'd heard right.

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKING JACKASS!" Sam yelled.

"If you had loved me you wouldn't have left," Kevin said.

"I had to leave. I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay there and be around you when I knew you didn't return my feelings," Sam said.

"No you left because your career was more important then your own daughter," Kevin said.

"YOU FUCKING DICKHEAD!" Sam yelled.

If it hadn't been for James who pulled her away from him then she would have slapped Kevin.

"What the hell is going on?" James asked pissed that his girlfriend was about to assault a patient.

Thankfully he and Greg had been coming back from lunch and heard them. James was afraid to know what would have happened if they hadn't come in.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said.

"When you're about to assault a patient then it does matter Sam," James said.

"Look James it's nothing just a disagreement. Shouldn't be nothing new for you with House," Sam said.

"Hey!" Greg said from the corner where he was enjoying the show.

"Sam it does matter. Tell me what happened," James said.

Sam could see the concern in his eyes and it broke her heart to know she caused it.

"So what was it?" James asked when a few minutes later Sam had yet to answer him.

"I'll tell you later but right now I just need to be alone. I'll call you later tonight," Sam said kissing James on the lips before walking out.

"Well looks like the shows over," Greg said leaving before he got paged by his wife.

"So are you going to tell me what happened?" James asked crossing his arms over his chest and looking Kevin in the eye.

"James look there's stuff in my and Sam's past that doesn't concern you," Kevin said.

"When you have a fight with my girlfriend then it does," James said.

"Look it doesn't concern you," Kevin said meaning the conversation was over with. Any other information would have to come from Sam's mouth.

"Fine," James said leaving the room.

Meanwhile Sam was at her apartment thinking things over. She knew she had to tell James what was happening but she was afraid that when she did tell him, then he'd walk away. She couldn't bear loosing another guy she loved.

After several hours Sam finally called James at work to find out he'd already left for his house. So after calling his cell and finding him at home she left to head over there.

**James's house**

"Hey," Sam said.

"Hey. Come on in," James said.

He was currently wearing jeans and a short sleeve shirt with a beer in his hand.

"Look James after what I have to tell you I won't blame you if you never want to see me anymore," Sam said.

"Sam what is it?" James asked.

"Sit down," Sam said.

After she and James had taken seats on the couch, Sam started talking.

"A year ago tomorrow I had a little girl. Actually Kevin and I had a little girl," Sam said.

"What?" James asked feeling he wasn't going to like where this was headed.

"Our patient is the father of my little girl. The same little girl that's been in his room with him and his girlfriend. To make a long story short he was my manager…ok one of them. Anyhow I fell in love and ended up pregnant with his child. He told me that he would take care of her and everything would be fine. But nothing is fine!" Sam said letting a few stray tears loose.

"Sam why are you telling me this now?" James asked pulling her into a hug.

"Because you have a right to know. If anything happens to him then I have sole custody of her," Sam said.

"Sam nothing is going to happen to him," James said.

"James you don't know that. Hell if his wife has her way then my daughter will be raised by his mother," Sam said.

"What? Sandy? That's not his girlfriend," James said before realizing he'd spoken too late.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"Sandy is Jack's ex girlfriend," James said knowing he couldn't lie to her.

"What?" Sam asked pissed off.

"To fully understand I have to tell you this. When I was 21 and Kevin was 14, I married Sarah his older sister. She was my first wife. Things were great until Kevin's 18th birthday. His father kept pressuring him to join the military like he had. That's when it hit the fan so to speak. She was there to support her brother and defend him from their father. We grew apart and finally separated. We finally divorced a year later. She got pregnant with George's child and the woman that's been in his room is his nephew's girlfriend well ex girlfriend. I know that because I've kept in contact with him just to make sure that things are going ok. He didn't tell me that it was Jack's ex girlfriend, Sarah did. She's not happy with her brother for it but it's his life and she is 18 so she's legal age. Yes I've helped him when he's gotten into trouble. Yes he puts up walls just like House but just like House it's because of his past. Now I'm not saying that's an accuse for his behavior but just give him a chance," James said.

"Wait Jack's only 15 the last I knew there was only one Jack in the family," Sam said.

"No it's Tom's son Jake not Jack sorry," James said.

"Tom's sons Jack and Jake are twins and they're only 15 years old," Sam said.

"Sorry his brother in-law Tom not brother Tom. His sister Maggie's oldest son," James said.

"Ok I know who you're talking about now. He has a lot of siblings doesn't he?" Sam asked.

Yes she knew that Kevin had many brothers and sister but was surprised that James knew them all too. There were quite a few with the step and half siblings.

"Yes he does. Too many in fact at times. I never know how he keeps it straight," James said.

"Seriously he has it wrote down. But I don't blame him. I'd get them confused too if I was him," Sam said.

"I know I would," James said.

"So wait a minute Sandy and Jake broke up when? Because the last I knew they were still dating," Sam said.

"They broke up shortly after high school. Decided to date other people. And I guess she decided that she wanted Kevin. I really don't know though because Sarah didn't say and I didn't ask," James said.

"So wait a minute here you've known this whole year about my daughter and you didn't bother to tell me?" Sam asked pissed off that her ex's ex brother in-law didn't bother to fill her in.

"What did you want me to do? Come up to you and ask if you were the Sam that my brother in-law knocked up? That would have been a great idea," James said pissed off that Sam didn't seem to trust him.

"Wow that's so great that you don't bother to tell me that our patient is your ex wife's brother. Thanks James. I thought we had something but you're just like him," Sam said getting up and leaving before James could say anything.

'Well you did have that coming,' James thought to himself.

Even though he did have it coming to him it didn't make him feel any better. Yes he kept in contact with Sarah too but most of the stuff he learned was from Kevin not Sarah. He'd heard about the baby from Kevin himself when he'd told James some things that were on his chest.

After leaving James's place Sam decided to go home for the night. She knew if she went to see him then two to one then she'd just beat him to a pulp.

AN: Yes Kevin is the same age as Sam just to let u know.

Next chapter: They have a heart to heart…or something like that.


	4. Chapter 4A

Title: In a pickle

Summary: House's newest duckling finds herself questioning her feelings for her boyfriend when her ex walks back into her life.

Part: 4

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House, MD characters except for the OC's

Warning: contains rape (well sort of you'll see when we come to that)

AN: Takes place Tuesday August 6th, 2010

Around five the next morning Sam decided that since she couldn't sleep then Kevin shouldn't be able to either. So after getting dressed she left and headed for the hospital.

Kevin was having such a great dream. He finally had the two women he loved in his arms and they were a happy family like they should have been from the beginning. And they were expecting another little one and by the looks of it he or she was due any day now. Then he was awoken by the door slamming shut.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked seeing who it was.

"To talk," Sam said not in the mood for his shit.

"It'll have to wait," Kevin said rolling onto his left side.

"No it's not going to wait," Sam said.

"What's so important that it has to be said right now?" Kevin asked rolling back onto his right side.

"Oh the fact that you flat out lied to me," Sam said.

"Why what did I do now?" Kevin asked propped up onto his right elbow.

"Let's start with the fact that my boyfriend is your brother in-law. Or the fact that you show up NOW with your girlfriend who's your niece's friend!" Sam exclaimed.

"My girlfriend is not my niece's friend! What kind of person do I look like? The woman that came in with me is my sister…" Kevin said being Sam butted in.

"BULLSHIT KEVIN!! You're aunt is who came in with you that day. Remember I met her literally days before our daughter's birth," Sam said.

"I hate to tell you this Sam but I don't love you anymore. I did but I've moved on. You just need to do the same thing. And whatever this guy has told you is a lie. You need to just move on and leave **my** daughter and I alone," Kevin said rolling over before falling back to sleep or trying to anyhow.

"Fuck you Kevin! I put up with your shit for the last three years I don't have to now. Get the fuck out of my hospital and don't even come back! I don't want you in my life. Go take your daughter and let your mother have a nice time with her. And when she asks someday why daddy left I'll make sure your mother tells her that you chose your wife and step children over her. So go ahead and get out of here. I did love you at one time too but I don't anymore. The guy I loved died a long time ago to me. He's the man raising my daughter. This person in front of me I don't even know. So have a nice life and don't come back here ever again!" Sam said ready to leave before she found her path blocked.

"Since I see you two are not working it out like I'd hoped I guess I will have to get involved. So sit down and shut up Kevin because either of you are leaving until I have said what I came to say. And yes I can keep both of you here so don't try it either of you," James said meaning business.

James had taken a hold of Sam's elbow so that she couldn't run. Seeing that her elbow wasn't going to be released Sam decided to just sit down because knowing James it could take awhile for him to say whatever he thought he needed to say.

"This isn't your concern James," Kevin said.

"Well when my ex wife's brother is about to throw away the best thing he ever had then it does become my concern," James said.

"James he threw it away a long time ago," Sam said looking up at James.

He of course had let her go seeing that she wasn't going to run anymore.

"I'm sick and tired of you two playing this bullshit game with each other's head. You both love each other even if you don't want to admit it," James said.

"I did love him but I don't love this man. The guy I loved died the day I left. I don't know who this guy is," Sam said standing up and leaving.

"Just let her go James. Like she said we loved each other but we fell out of love. Just like you and my sister did," Kevin said turning around so he was no longer facing James.

"You maybe just like Greg but that doesn't mean you give up on the best thing you had. I did and look where I am now. I wish I hadn't but I did. Don't make the same mistake I did kid because you'll wake up one day and regret it. I know I do everyday of my life," James said.

"Is that why you left them?" Kevin asked.

"I left because she wanted me to. We had grown apart and she was another man's by then. I saw how happy they made each other. She was pregnant with his child by then. There wasn't anything for us anymore. We grew apart," James said.

"The kid is yours. She didn't love him. She saw you two and wanted to hurt you as badly as you'd hurt her," Kevin said with his back still to James.

"What woman?" James asked.

"She saw you and some chick at the bar one night and saw you kiss her. She found him that night. She'd gone to tell you about the baby. When she saw the two of you she left because she saw that you'd moved on. But it still hurt like hell for her," Kevin said.

"Oh God," James said sitting down heavily into the chair by Kevin's bed.

"She loves you and never stopped loving you," Kevin said before letting sleep overtake him.

After sitting there for a good hour James finally got up and went in search of his ex wife. He knew two to one she'd be in her hotel room. Ever since their aunt had called her, she'd been up there watching over her little brother and niece.

Meanwhile Sam was in her apartment getting ready to leave. She couldn't do this. She couldn't stay and act like everything was fine. It wasn't fine. She loved him so much it hurt sometimes to just breathe. Sam didn't know where she'd go but all she knew was she needed to get out of here and away from him. Little did Sam know that Kevin would get in touch just before she could leave.

Kevin hadn't been able to sleep at all. He just kept thinking over what he'd said to Sam. He loved her and their daughter and always would love them. He wanted his family back but didn't know how to get that. He was always taught that the woman was always wrong. Kevin had seen it happen a number of times with his mother and father. Finally one day he came home to find his mother and sister gone. His mother couldn't take his father's abuse anymore and left. He hated her for years for leaving him with his father. He still hated her but he was trying to get past that for his daughter's sake. He didn't want to end up like his father. But with the way his life was going that's exactly where he was headed. Within a matter of years he'd be right where his father was. And he didn't want to go down that road.

Finally Kevin called the number he'd called so many times before. But unlike every other time he didn't hang up after two rings. This time he was going to talk to her and get her back. As he heard Sam's voice he decided he'd do whatever he had to, to get her back. Even if it meant making a complete fool out of himself. He'd already made an ass of himself so he figured he really didn't have much to loose now.

Sam was getting in line to board the plane when she heard her cell going off. She saw that it was the hospital's number so she decided to answer it. She never in a thousand years thought it'd be him.

"Hello," Sam said.

"We need to talk," Kevin said.

"We have nothing to talk about," Sam said getting ready to hang up before he said the three words she'd wanted to hear from his lips for the last year.

"I love you," Kevin said.

"What?" Sam asked tears forming in her eyes.

"I said I love you. I love you and I never stopped loving you. I'll love you until the day I die. I can't keep doing this shit," Kevin said.

Sam would have laughed if she didn't know that Kevin was NEVER this open with anyone.

"I want you back in my life. I want us," Kevin said.

"There is no us anymore," Sam said.

"I want you back Sam," Kevin said.

"You had me," Sam said.

"And I still want you. I want you for the rest of my life," Kevin said.

"Don't," Sam said.

"Don't what?" Kevin asked confused.

"Don't say this. You don't want me. You want the idea of us. But you don't want me. You'll just get bored with me like you did when I was pregnant with our daughter. You'll move on and leave us," Sam said crying now.

"Ma'am ticket?" the woman asked.

"I can't," Sam said getting out of line.

"Sam I love you and will always love you. I never cheated on you. I won't ever cheat on you. I saw my father do it to my mother and I saw the hurt in her eyes. I never want to see that hurt in another woman's eyes that I love. I don't want to cause that hurt and know I'm the reason for putting it there," Kevin said.

'Too late for that,' Sam thought to herself.

"Those are empty promises to me," Sam said.

"Then if you don't believe me know this you'll always be my baby," Kevin said.

"Don't!" Sam said.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Because you don't have that right anymore," Sam said.

"Sam I don't know how else to get you to see I love you. If you can't trust me then I guess you were right we don't have a future together," Kevin said.

"I guess we don't," Sam said hanging up the phone on Kevin.

Little did either know as Sam was headed back to her place that his sister had heard the conversation and was currently headed over to Sam's place.

**Sam's place**

When Sam got to her apartment she saw that Kevin's sister Sarah was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"We need to talk," Sarah said.

"I have nothing to say," Sam said as she walked into her apartment door followed by Sarah.

"Sam I know my brother is a dick and deserves most of what he gets. But when he tells a woman he loves her he means it. He doesn't just throw that word around. He vowed never to hurt a woman after our mother was with our father. There's been women in his life that he's liked. You're his first and only love and no matter what he tries to do it doesn't change. You can see it in his eyes and in these," Sarah said handing Sam some pictures.

After looking through the pictures Sam could see that she was right. Yes he always looked happy playing with their daughter but if you looked in his eyes you could see the sadness while watching his daughter play.

"Why are you telling me this? He even admitted we don't have a future together," Sam said.

"Sam that's just his stubborn streak showing. If he didn't think you two had a future he wouldn't be here. He wouldn't be in the hospital. Kevin would not have asked my ex husband to help him," Sarah said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Kevin made himself sick. He wanted to be in the hospital because he wanted to see if you'd truly moved on. If you had then he was giving up on life, and up on his daughter. He doesn't want to live anymore. If he dies then he'll be happy. Sam he loves you and you're the only thing now-a-days that keeps him going," Sarah said.

"That's good to know he doesn't give a shit about our daughter," Sam said.

"Sam he loves her but he loves you and wants you. He cries himself to sleep at night it hurts so badly. This was his last chance to show you that he'd changed and that he was a better man. He thought that's what you wanted was some high class guy and he's tried to turn himself into that. But he can't because that's not my brother. Don't give up the best thing in your life," Sarah said.

"And what about you?" Sam asked. She was getting very tired of people saying that all the time.

"What about me?" Sarah asked.

"You gave up on James," Sam said.

"That's a totally different story," Sarah said.

"Really? How's that?" Sam asked.

"Yes I loved him and gave him my heart. I never moved on but I thought he had," Sarah said.

"Looks like we both screwed up big time," Sam said.

"Yes we have but unlike me you can still fix your mistake," Sarah said.

"So can you," Sam said.

"It's too late for me," Sarah said.

"Who says?" Sam asked.

"Sam he moved on a long time ago," Sarah said.

"Sarah he still loves you very much," Sam said.

"Thanks for trying but I had my chance," Sarah said.

"I'll make you deal," Sam said.

"What kind of deal?" Sarah asked raising her eyebrow.

"I'll go talk to Kevin IF and only if you go and talk to James," Sam said.

"Sam this isn't about James and I," Sarah said.

"I guess I can't help you then," Sam said.

"Why do you want me to go talk to him?" Sarah asked.

"Because he's standing outside my door," Sam said.

On either side of the walls there were little glass windows in Sam's apartment. She of course had curtains on them but you could still see out.

"Oh," Sarah said seeing that yes her ex was standing just outside.

"Fine I'll do it," Sarah said.

"Good," Sam said going to open the door for James.

"Ok you two now don't kill each other," Sam said grabbing her keys and purse before walking out and shutting the door before either could say anything.

"I'm sorry," Sarah said knowing he knew.

"Why didn't you tell me?" James asked letting the hurt show.

"You hurt me and I wanted to hurt you too," Sarah said.

"Sarah I never meant for this to happen," James said.

"James I'm the one that should be sorry. I kept your daughter from you for the last 10 years," Sarah said.

So with that they sat down on Sam's couch for a very long discussion.

**Meanwhile at the hospital**

Once Sam got to the hospital she headed to Kevin's room. Unfortunately he wasn't alone when she got there. Their daughter was in the room with Kevin. He was currently playing with her stuffed animals they'd brought along for the trip.

"I thought you were leaving," Kevin said finally looking up from their daughter.

"Well someone asked me to stay," Sam said.

"Really and who would that be?" Kevin asked going back to playing with his daughter who was trying to get his attention.

"Just someone that doesn't want to see you give up on life," Sam said taking a seat finally.

"Allison just can't stay out of other's business can she?" Kevin asked shaking his head.

"Allison? Allison House?" Sam asked.

"How many Allisons do you know?" Kevin asked.

"Oh only one. Why would she care?" Sam asked.

"She's my step sister," Kevin said.

"Just how many sisters do you have?" Sam asked.

"Too many," Kevin said.

"Hmm no I meant Sarah," Sam said.

"Figures," Kevin said.

"Would you like to hold her?" Kevin asked seeing the looks Sam kept shooting his way.

"No," Sam said.

"Tough shit," Kevin said pretty much dumping his daughter into her mother's lap.

"Why did you come here?" Kevin asked leaning back while scrubbing his face with the palms of his hands.

"Your sister asked me to," Sam said watching her daughter for the first time in a year.

"She takes after you, you know," Kevin said.

"And how do you figure?" Sam asked.

"She's just as stubborn and pretty as you are," Kevin said.

"Stubbornness no that doesn't come from me. As for being pretty yes she is but again not from me," Sam said.

"Why can't you see it?" Kevin asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"That you're smart, pretty, talent and just about everything else a guy would want," Kevin said.

"But not you," Sam mumbled under her breath.

After sitting in silence for a few minutes Kevin finally spoke up.

"Amazing at how fast she attaches herself to you isn't it?" Kevin asked having to smile at mother and daughter bonding for the first time.

"Kevin I can't do this," Sam said standing up and handing her daughter back to him.

"Wait," Kevin said holding onto Sam's elbow.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I'm sorry," Kevin said.

"It doesn't matter that's in the past. Move on I know I have," Sam said.

"Fuck it," Kevin said before pulling Sam down for a long passionate kiss.

"I have to go," Sam said pulling away from Kevin.

"So much for getting your mom back kid," Kevin said looking down at his daughter.

As Sam was walking out of the hospital she bumped into someone.

"Sorry," Sam said.

"No it's my fault I wasn't watching where I was going," the girl said.

"Danny?" Sam asked.

"How do you know my name?" the girl asked.

"Danny it's me Sam, Lisa's mother," Sam said.

"Sam? Sam Reed?" Danny asked

"Yeah that's me," Sam said.

"Oh sorry didn't recognize you there for a minute," Danny said.

"It has been a year so can't say I blame you. So what are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I was looking for my mom. My aunt dropped me off. They said she maybe with Kevin," Danny said.

"Sorry she's talking with someone over at my place," Sam said.

"Really? Who?" Danny asked.

"Nice try," Sam said having to smile at her.

Danny had a way of getting people to tell her something that she wanted to know by sampling asking. They'd forget just who they were talking to and let it slip. For the most part it worked on everyone. The only exceptions were Kevin and Sam.

"Well I tried. So how are you?" Danny asked.

"Yes you did. I've been good and what about you?" Sam asked smiling brightly at the girl.

"Good where have you been?" Danny asked.

"Working here," Sam said.

"Wow," Danny said.

"Yeah it's pretty cool for the most part," Sam said.

"Why did you and Uncle Kevin break up?" Danny asked.

"Your uncle and I were never officially dating," Sam said.

"Not from the way I hear it," Danny said.

"Well we weren't. I don't care what he says," Sam said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Danny asked.

"What?" Sam asked.

"First can we sit down these high heels are killing me," Danny said.

"Come on," Sam said chuckling while leading her to a set of chairs. Even though Danny was only 10 she acted like she was 20. For a 10 year old she was pretty mature.

"Why did you leave?" Danny asked.

"I had to. There wasn't a life for me there," Sam said.

"I wish you'd stayed. I miss the old Kevin," Danny said.

"The old Kevin?" Sam asked.

"Yeah the old Kevin used to joke around and treat me like an adult. Now he's a dickhead and he treats me like a child. I can't do anything right by him anymore. He doesn't even like me playing with Lisa. He's so protective of her. I mean yes he always has been but he's more so now. It's like he thinks she too is going to up and leave, Danny said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know," Sam said.

"The worst part is that he'll get pissed off for no reason. Mom's jumped his ass several times but that doesn't do anything except for piss him off more," Danny said.

"I'm sorry Danny I didn't know he was like that," Sam said seeing Sarah and James walking their way.

"Danny can we talk to you?" Sarah asked.

"Sure," Danny said looking a little confused.

"Hey James can you do me a favor?" Sam asked before James walked away.

"What?" James asked motioning for Sarah and Danny to go ahead to his office.

"Just follow me," Sam said and with that they were off.

Next chapter: Just what does Sam have up her sleeve?

AN: Sorry to break off like that but it's already 11 pages long


	5. Chapter 4B

Chapter 4 part B

Once they got to Kevin's room they found him playing with their daughter.

"Stay here a second," Sam said to James.

"What are you doing here?" Kevin asked not looking up from his daughter.

Instead of answering Kevin, Sam just gave him the kiss of his life.

"What the fuck?" Kevin asked after Sam pulled away.

"Thank you," Sam said taking their daughter from her father.

Kevin had been so distracted by the kiss he didn't realize that Sam had taken his daughter from his grasp.

"Can you take care of her for awhile while her dad and I talk?" Sam asked handing Lisa to James.

"Sure. But are you sure?" James asked nodding his head towards Kevin.

"Oh yeah," Sam said smiling ear to ear.

"Ok," James said leaving them to be.

"So you think you can just kiss me like that and not tell me what's up with it?" Kevin asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"You say you don't love me but you kiss me like that?" Kevin asked.

"Just showing you what you're losing," Sam said.

"Just say what you want and then leave," Kevin said.

"I don't know who we think we're kidding. We both love each other. We're just hurting ourselves," Sam said.

"I told you I don't love you. I've moved on," Kevin said.

"Knock the shit off! BULLSHIT YOU'VE MOVED ON!! AND THAT'S WHY YOUR SOON TO BE WIFE IS YOUR NEPHEW'S EX GIRLFRIEND!" Sam yelled.

"I TOLD YOU THAT IS NOT MY NEPHEW'S EX GIRLFRIEND! And I don't love you" Kevin said.

"You say you don't love me then prove it," Sam said.

"And how's that?" Kevin asked.

"Kiss me," Sam said.

"Fine," Kevin said planting a small kiss on her cheek.

"No I mean really kiss me," Sam said.

"What like this?" Kevin asked pulling Sam down onto his lap and kissing her. Showing her how much over the last year he'd missed her soft lips on his rough ones.

"Yeah you're right you don't love me. Sorry I'll get out of here and sign the papers so you can go move on with your life," Sam said starting to walk away.

Of course she was smiling to herself because she'd just proven to both of them just how much in love they still were.

"The hell you do!" Kevin said grabbing Sam's arm and pulling her down onto his lap where he started to assault her lips again.

"Does that prove it?" Kevin asked looking up into Sam's eyes.

"Hold on a minute," Sam said going in for a third time.

"Yeah that does now," Sam said having to smile.

"What's so funny?" Sam asked seeing Kevin smile the first true smile in a year.

"You," Kevin said having to laugh.

"What about me?" Sam asked having to laugh too.

"Nothing," Kevin said.

"You can not say that and just expect me to drop it," Sam said.

That was the one thing that had irritated her about Kevin. He'd say something and then when you'd asked what'd happened he'd say never mind or something like that.

"Come here you," Kevin said pulling her down beside him.

"So where do we go from here?" Sam asked after a few minutes of examining Kevin's hands.

"Well I thought I'd go to the bathroom," Kevin said.

"Be serious," Sam said.

"I don't know where do you want to go?" Kevin asked.

"This is all still new to me," Sam said.

"And it's not for me?" Kevin asked raising his head from Sam's shoulder to look at her.

"You don't have to tell your boss that you have a child that you left with her father. Or that said father was put into jail for the conception of their child. So no it's not new for you," Sam said.

"Calm down Sam. We can do whatever you'd like. If you want to go on like we have this past year then we will," Kevin said.

"No I don't want to do that. But I don't want to leave this job," Sam said.

"Who says you have to?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin both of our families are back there. I can't ask you to just uproot our daughter and move her away from her grandma," Sam said.

"Grandmas. Don't forget your family," Kevin said.

"My family doesn't love her the way your mother does," Sam said.

"The hell they don't! Your mother threatens bodily harm on a weekly basics if I so much as think of moving away with her," Kevin said.

"That I could see my mother doing," Sam said having to smile.

"So does anyone know at work about Lisa?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Les does. Adam would have probably but he left shortly after you did. His wife got a job in Nevada so they moved. The new guy Jordan I wouldn't tell him in a million years," Kevin said.

"WHAT! I leave and Jordan makes manager!?!? What kind of crap is that?" Sam asked.

"Not him, hell no not him. Another guy named Jordan. You think I'd let him become manager? I'd have you over him any day," Kevin said.

"Sorry," Sam said cheeks turning red.

"It's fine. You know you are cute when you blush like that," Kevin said.

"Stop there before we both do something we're not ready for," Sam said.

"How after all this time can you say that? We have a kid together," Kevin said.

"Ya think?" Sam asked.

"Stop being a smart ass," Kevin said.

"Well that's not something I'd easily forget. Not after ten hours of labor and two hours of pushing," Sam said.

"I was there remember?" Kevin asked.

"No I thought it was House," Sam said.

"Ha-ha," Kevin said.

"Cheer up," Sam said looking Kevin in the eyes.

"And what if I don't want to?" Kevin asked.

"Then I'll make you," Sam said capturing his lips with hers.

"Better?" Sam asked.

"I think I need a little more," Kevin said.

"With pleasure," Sam said smiling into the kiss.

**Many hours and kisses later**

"So it's decided I'll go talk to them and tomorrow we'll tell them," Sam said.

"If you want to Sam," Kevin said.

"I do because they deserve to know the truth and then I guess we'll have to go back home and tell them," Sam said.

"And why's that?" Kevin asked.

"Well if I'm going to come back home they're going wonder why I have a little girl who calls you daddy," Sam said.

"She doesn't call me that," Kevin said.

"She will," Sam said.

"Besides who gives a shit of they know?" Kevin asked.

"They need to know they need to keep their fucking hands off you!" Sam exclaimed.

"I think I'm finally rubbing off on you," Kevin said having to smile.

"Yes it was bound to happen," Sam said getting up off the bed.

"Hey wear that shirt from the night," Kevin said.

"I'll have to see if I can find it," Sam said.

"Get out here," Kevin said slapping Sam's ass. He just wanted to change the subject before he brought up memories that Sam didn't want brought up.

"Watch it mister. I could jack with your meds," Sam said.

"I'll take my chances," Kevin said smiling.

"See you later. I'll have James bring Lisa by," Sam said smiling before leaving Kevin to be by himself.

**James's office**

It so happened by time Sam got to James's office everyone was there. Well the people that Sam and Kevin were going to tell the story to that is. Besides Chase and Foremen House was the only other one not there. He was currently at home baby-sitting his son.

"Ok since Kevin and I only think it fair. Tomorrow afternoon we want you all in his room. We're finally going to tell the real story. The story that all of you should have known by now," Sam said.

"I told you so pay up," Allison said.

"You haven't won yet," James said.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Just a bet we had going," James said.

"James," Sam said.

"We bet if you two would end up back together. James here didn't think so," Ally said smiling ear to ear while a glumly looking James handed over twenty dollars.

"Who says we're together?" Sam asked.

"Well the bruised lips and the fact that if you weren't you'd still keep us in the dark," Ally said.

"I hate you guys," Sam said.

"Hey I'm sorry I know my half brother so well," Ally said.

"And I thought I knew him better then what I do," James said.

"Well like he used to do we'll just blame him," Sam said smiling.

"Let's say I screwed something up. If he was in a good mood then he'd blame someone else and say how it was their fault when really it wasn't," Sam said seeing the confused looks on their faces.

"Oh do you want me to bring Greg and the guys?" Ally asked.

"Yeah on Greg but not on the other two," Sam said.

"Why if you don't mind my asking," Ally said.

"No it's fine. Just because they're not going to care one way or the other. I mean even if we didn't get back together our children will still be related and your husband should know that," Sam said.

"Well I don't mean to be rude but I'd better go save my son from his father," Ally said.

"Ok," Sam said smiling.

"And I better return Lisa to her daddy before he comes looking for her," Sam said smiling while taking her daughter from her uncle.

"Oh did you want Lisa…Cuddy to come?" James asked.

"Cuddy yes but not this one. You know why James," Sam said.

"Yes I do. I'll see if Sarah my niece can watch both of them. She loves babies," James said.

"Niece?" Sam and Ally asked at the same time.

"Brother's daughter. She's visiting our other brother this weekend," James said.

"Don't worry she won't mind either will he," James said before either could protest.

"Ok," Sam said.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow," Ally said leaving the office.

"So how are you two?" Sam asked.

Sarah and Danny had gone back to their hotel room to grab some clothes for the night. They were going to be staying with James for the night. He wanted to get to know his daughter better so this was the best way. He'd invited Sarah to come because he knew since her husband had left her for his ex wife she'd been lonely. Besides maybe the old flames would spark again.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow," James said.

"Ok," Sam said leaving to return Lisa back to her daddy.

The rest of the night Kevin and Sam played with their daughter and just enjoyed each other's company even if the other was focused on Lisa and not the other person.

Next chapter: Sam's past comes out


	6. Chapter 5A

Title: In a pickle

Summary: House's newest duckling finds herself questioning her feelings for her boyfriend when her ex walks back into her life.

Part: 5

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House, MD characters except for the OC's

Warning: contains rape (well sort of you'll see when we come to that)

AN: Takes place Wednesday August 7th, 2010

AN2: This will end up being a two part chapter

While Kevin was in the hospital Lisa was staying with his sister. Since James's niece was going to be watching Lisa today, Sarah had brought Lisa in so she could see her daddy. That's why Kevin was currently playing with his daughter.

"Hey you wore it," Kevin said seeing Sam walking into the room.

"You told me to," Sam said sitting in the chair by his bed.

"I think she wants you," Kevin said smiling while handing his daughter over to her mother.

"So it would seem," Sam said taking her daughter.

So for the next two hours they sat and played with their daughter. Sam of course had climbed onto the bed. It turned out that Lisa liked to be passed from her mother to her father. With Sam sitting on the bed she was consent to just sit between the two of them.

"Sam this is my niece Beth," James said coming into Kevin's room.

"Nice to meet you," Sam said reaching over Kevin to shake her hand.

"Oh she's so cute. How old?" Beth asked smiling.

"Twelve months and five days," Kevin said.

"I bet she's a handful," Beth said.

"No," Kevin said starting to get a little defensive.

"Sorry he doesn't let her out of his sight much," Sam said sending a glare at Kevin.

"Oh," Beth said smiling.

After she and James took Lisa back to his office James came back to Kevin's room. Sam had indicated that she wanted a word with him.

"James I don't think that Danny should hear this," Sam said.

"Yeah I think you're right," James said.

Sam knew that James knew because she remembered Kevin talking about talking to some guy named James.

"Why not?" Danny asked walking in.

The rest of the group would be coming in a bit but they of course were slower then Danny and James.

"There's some things in your uncle's past that either of us are proud of," Sam said.

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"Just some things that you don't need to hear," Sam said.

"Just let her hear this. She's going to find out anyways," Kevin said looking at Sam.

"No she doesn't need to know this," Sam said.

"Know what?" Danny asked.

"She's going to find out sooner or later," Kevin said.

"Yes but do you really want her knowing it now?" Sam asked.

"Knowing what?" Danny asked getting irritated that they wouldn't tell her.

"That I …" Kevin said before James broke in.

"Danny if your uncle and aunt think you're too young then you are. If it's something that we feel is important then we'll fill you in on it," James said.

"And where am I supposed to go now?" Danny asked.

"Go hang in my office with Beth and the kids," James said.

"Fine," Danny said leaving before running into her mom.

"Where's Danny going?" Sarah asked.

"To my office to hang," James said.

"Why?" Sarah said.

"You're soon to find out why," James said seeing the others coming down the hall.

Danny had half a mind to go listen in but knew if her uncle or mother caught her then there'd be hell to pay later on. So she decided to just go hang with her cousin.

After everyone had taken a seat Sam then spoke up.

"Well there's something I haven't been telling you. Quite a bit something actually," Sam said.

"Told you," Greg said looking at James.

"I already knew but was asked to keep it to myself," James said.

"It doesn't matter now," Ally said seeing that there maybe a fight starting soon.

"Ally's right it doesn't matter," Sam said.

"So what is it? I know you had a child but what you did with it I have no clue," Greg said.

"Why did you go snooping?" Ally asked.

"I didn't it was all Foremen," Greg said.

"Yeah I almost believe that," Sam said.

"What? It was," Greg said.

"Anyhow the story?" James asked before Greg could say anything else.

"Yes the story. To truly understand our story I have to go back not just to last year but to the year we first met. We met four years ago next month. Back in 2006 when I was just a little sophomore in college. I'd just gotten the job over at Valention's in my home town of Lincoln, Nebraska. My dad's friend at the time was the top manager…" Sam stated before getting interrupted by Kevin.

"And he still is top manager," Kevin said.

"Anyhow that's how I got the job without having to interview for it. When I first met Kevin I thought he was cool..." Sam stated before getting interrupted by Kevin again.

"You did? I thought you hated me from the start," Kevin said.

"No that was after you started showing your true colors. And no more interruptions other wise we'll be here alright. Understood?" Sam asked.

"Yes mom," Kevin said.

"Watch it," Sam said.

"Get on with the story," Greg said.

"Be nice mister," Ally said.

"There were a couple of times I thought about quitting but he kept me from leaving. I decided that if he was trying to get me to quite he'd have to fire me. I wasn't willing quitting because I knew that would show him that I was just a quitter," Sam said.

"I wouldn't have blamed you for quitting I was an ass," Kevin said.

"What did I say about interrupting?" Sam asked.

"Oh I don't know. How about you remind me," Kevin said with a glint in his eyes.

"Ewe gross," Greg said like a little three year old.

"Grow up Greg," Ally said.

Instead of replying Sam and Kevin just tried to hide their laughter.

"Anyhow," Sam said starting to laugh because she realized just how far they may have gone if someone hadn't stopped them.

"Anyhow what?" Greg asked.

"Shush," Ally said.

"There was this guy that worked there. He was one of the few that was actually my age. Most were just 17 year old boys who didn't really care one way or another if they had the job. It was just something they…anyhow back then I was…fat. He didn't like me but I was head over heals for him…" Sam said before she heard a noise from Kevin.

"Are you growling?" Sam asked looking over at Kevin.

"That piece of shit didn't deserve you," Kevin said.

Sam could see the anger smoldering in his eyes.

"Well he didn't get me," Sam said having to smile.

'Either did I,' Kevin thought to himself.

"So what happened?" Ally asked.

"He…fine Nick wanted nothing to do with me because of that. Well he left for a year and a half to go to college out of state and then he came back. Come to find out he couldn't roll with the big boys…"Sam said before Kevin broke in again.

"No shit he couldn't. They didn't want a little wimp like him down there," Kevin said.

"Ok next time you interrupt I'm taping your mouth shut and handcuffing your hands to this bed. Understand?" Sam asked.

"Poor sport," Kevin said.

"You'll think poor sport when you're…" Sam said breaking off forgetting they were not alone in the room.

"Well over that time I lost the weight and he I guess thought I was cute then. He asked me out and I said yes. What Kevin said to him I have no clue because…well I'll just let Kevin tell you," Sam said.

"What? All I told him was that if he hurt you he'd be out of a job," Kevin said.

"Go ahead and tell the whole story," Sam said.

"What? That's all there is to tell," Kevin said.

"And that's why last year he just happened to dump me one day and you know happened," Sam said.

"Fine I thought you were cute when I first met you. I did like you but I had a girlfriend at the time," Kevin said.

"Nice try," Sam said.

"Well what about last year?" Greg asked.

"Greg!" Ally said.

"Sorry mom," Greg said.

"You'll think sorry mom when you're on diaper duty until next year," Ally said.

"Before I start just want all of you to know that Kevin did what he had to. I don't want any of you holding it against him because I don't. Understood?" Sam asked.

"Yes," everyone in the room said.

"Good. Last year…actually last December 23rd is the night that our daughter was conceived and Kevin almost went to jail," Sam said.

(AN: Next part is going to be flashback)

_Sam had had to work today but she'd gotten off by 6:30 because they weren't at all busy. They would have been but the game had been canceled because Kansas had gotten a good foot and a half of snow. So instead of getting off at 9:30-10 like Sam thought she would, she'd been off at 6:30. Since Nick and she had decided to go their separate ways, Sam found herself spending more and more time at work. It was almost like Kevin knew about the break up and was trying to keep her mind off of him. She didn't know if he really did or not. Not that it wouldn't have surprised her since he seemed to know stuff that you didn't even have to tell him._

_Since Sam and her parents didn't see her sister and brother in-law very often they'd come up on Friday to stay with them until after Christmas. They of course had brought the dogs since they didn't want to leave them by themselves._

_Sam's parents, sister and brother in-law were all at the casino. The plan had been to get up there and check into their rooms and then go gamble, well the girls were going to. The guys were going to go to the bar and watch the game. Then they were all going to go eat dinner after words. At first they weren't going to stay but then after seeing that the weather was going to be bad they'd gotten rooms. They were very lucky to be able to on such a short notice. But it helped to have your brother in-law being one of the top managers there. Sam's mom had offered the couch up to her if she wanted to come join them. Sam had decided not to because when she'd gotten off it looked like it could start snowing at any time. And she didn't want the dogs to be along all night. If she had gone up they would be cooped up in their cages all night long. Since Sam was very bored she decided to go bug Kevin. Sam figured that the driver would be gone for awhile. They'd had a big order going out at 8:30 and with it being Waverly she knew he'd still be gone. It was only 9 after all. So after making sure that the doors were locked and the dogs were in their cages, Sam then headed over to work._

_**Work**_

"_Hey what you doing here?" Kevin asked when he heard the bell above the door ring._

"_I though I'd come keep you company," Sam said._

"_You look like you're getting ready to head out," Kevin said looking Sam over._

_She was currently wearing a black long sleeve shirt that made a V shape down the front along with blue jeans and high heals. Sam also had on her leather jacket that her parents had gotten her for her birthday._

"_Oh this old thing? No I was just bored and decided to come bug you," Sam said._

"_Well how about you come catch pizzas?" Kevin asked._

_Not that he needed the help, he just liked having her as company._

"_In this? Are you crazy?" Sam asked._

"_Thought it was just some old thing," Kevin said having to smile._

"_Yeah but not for catching pizzas. Actually I was thinking since I didn't finish my off duties then I'd come do them for you," Sam said._

"_In those shoes? You'll be slipping and sliding. Good thing we didn't get the snow," Kevin said._

"_You have a pair of shoes?" Sam asked._

"_There actually maybe a pair in the office from when Stacy was here," Kevin said._

"_Did you have to bring her name up?" Sam asked._

_Stacy had been one of the managers when Sam had first started before she got transfer to another store. No one liked her because she flirted with Kevin too much and didn't want to help at all. If they thought Kevin was bad she was worst then him on his bad days. They were all happy when Joe had gotten transferred over because he was so cool and would actually help you instead of bit your head off when something happened._

"_Sorry," Kevin said._

"_Its fine," Sam said smiling at Kevin._

_Over the last two months they had gotten a lot closer to each other. Kevin always scheduled Sam to work the same days he did. Les of course knew about it and couldn't understand why Sam wanted to work with him. He of course couldn't see how close they'd become in the last two months. The girls that liked Kevin could but didn't want to see it because if they were together then it meant that they couldn't have him._

"_Here you go," Kevin said handing over the shoes._

"_No thanks," Sam said._

"_Don't worry they're not hers. They're mine so they'll be big on you," Kevin said._

"_Thanks," Sam said._

"_No thank you. It'll save me some time from not having to clean," Kevin said._

"_I figured I'll do out here and then the L section that I should have done anyways," Sam said._

"_Sam don't worry about back here. I said I'd get it and I will," Kevin said._

"_Kevin I'm bored so I want something to do," Sam said._

"_Fine just don't tell Les because I shouldn't be having you back here," Kevin said._

"_Ok," Sam said._

_So with that she got started first by putting up the chairs onto the tables then picking up the rugs to go shake out._

"_Hey I'll be back in," Sam said with the rugs under her arms._

"_Just shake them out in here," Kevin said looking up from where he was sweeping._

"_Are you sure?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah it's not like someone is going to come in. And Les sure as hell isn't going to on a Saturday night," Kevin said._

"_Ok," Sam said._

"_Wait! Move the forks and that stuff," Kevin said._

"_Fine," Sam said moving them to the counter._

"_Hey where's the driver?" Sam asked not remembering who it was off the top of her head._

"_I don't know. He should have been back by now," Kevin said seeing that it was already 9:20._

"_Maybe he got caught up in traffic. A lot of people maybe coming back from the canceled game," Sam said as she was sweeping._

"_Yeah maybe," Kevin said going back to sweeping._

"_Hey here he is," Sam said seeing the headlights of his van._

"_That's not his car," Kevin said._

"_What?" Sam asked._

"_That's not his car. He got rid of the van last week," Kevin said._

"_Oh," Sam said not knowing that._

"_Just sweep out there but don't start moping until they leave," Kevin said._

"_Ok," Sam said._

_But after ten minutes the person started up their car and left._

"_That was weird," Sam said._

"_Yeah tell me about it," Kevin said._

"_So you want me to mop then?" Sam asked._

"_Yeah go ahead," Kevin said unaware what was about to take place._

_**Ten minutes later**_

_Sam was just coming out of the dish room when she saw that Kevin on the phone._

"_So what's going on?" Sam asked seeing the very pissed off look on his face._

"_He won't pick up his phone," Kevin said pissed off that the driver hadn't contacted him in the last hour to let him know what was up. No, they didn't have any deliveries but it would have been nice to know what was going on._

"_Well maybe…" Sam said trailing off when she heard the back door opening._

"_What the hell?" Kevin asked seeing a guy walking in with a gun._

"_GET OVER THERE AND SHUT UP!" the man yelled pointing his gun to the counter._

"_Have whatever you want," Kevin said moving in front of Sam._

"_I SAID TO SHUT UP!" the man yelled again hitting Kevin with the butt of the gun._

"_Kevin!" Sam exclaimed going over to him._

"_Get over there!" the man barked._

"_What do you want?" Sam asked trying to get her voice not to shake._

"_You two on the floor now!" the man yelled._

**End flashback**

"The guy acted like he was strung out or something the way he was acting. I was scared shitless when he pointed the gun at us," Sam said.

"What happened?" Ally asked.

"He made me rape her," Kevin said.

"Oh my God," Ally said covering her mouth because she didn't believe that her step brother could do anything like that.

"That's sick man," Greg said getting up and leaving.

"What?" Danny asked walking into the room.

"Danny what are you doing here?" James asked.

"I had to bring Lisa because she wouldn't stop crying," Danny said.

"Why didn't you page me?" James asked.

"I did but you didn't answer," Danny said.

"Shit!" James said looking and seeing that she had paged him.

"Is it true?" Danny asked still holding Lisa.

"Yes," Kevin said not being able to look his niece in the eye.

"How could you Kevin?" Ally asked.

"Well what would you had me do? We either both got killed or that," Kevin said.

"I don't believe you'd do something like that," Ally said.

"Well believe it because it happened. Besides I'm just like dad like everyone says," Kevin said not seeing Danny running out of the room with tears in her eyes.

Of course James had Lisa in his arms trying to hush her.

"You have some fucking explaining to do as soon as I get back," Sarah said meaning it.

She and Ally then went in search of Danny together.

"Why the hell did you say that?" James asked before leaving to go find his daughter and her mother. He of course was still holding onto Lisa who was bawling her head off now.

"It's true," Kevin said.

"You are not a rapist. I would know if you were," Sam said.

"Would you?" Kevin asked.

"Yes," Sam said.

"Then you must not know me very well. As I remember you didn't get pregnant with my daughter after just a one stand," Kevin said.

"Why are you being like this?" Sam asked hurt that he'd be so rude.

"Doing what? Everyone said I'd end up like my father so I'm just making him proud," Kevin said.

"That piece of shit doesn't deserve someone like you as a son. You're better then him," Sam said.

"Am I? Because I remember you leaving just like my mother did," Kevin said.

"I didn't leave you for the reason your mother left you. I left because I had to. I…I'm not doing this anymore," Sam said leaving Kevin be by himself.

'Good without her I can't get hurt,' Kevin said knowing deep down that's not the way he wanted it to be.

AN: Weird place to end I know sorry about that.

Next chapter: Part B


	7. Chapter 5B

Chapter 5 part B same day

Meanwhile Sam was just coming to Greg's office where she found Greg and Ally talking.

"Have either of you seen James and Danny?" Sam asked.

"Get out of here. You disgust me," Greg said.

"Yes I love you too Greg but now is not the time," Sam said.

"They're on the balcony," Ally said.

"How could you want to be with someone like that?" Greg asked.

"Because I love him. He's not who he tries to say he is. I know the real Kevin and that's not him," Sam said leaving to head to James's office.

**Balcony**

"Can I talk to Danny alone?" Sam asked coming out.

"I don't want to talk to you," Danny said.

"Danny I'm sorry we didn't tell you. I know how close you and Kevin are. You're more like brother and sister then uncle and niece," Sam said.

"I said I don't want to talk to you," Danny said.

"Then just listen to me. Kevin didn't rape me. Yes it was a one night stand but we love each other with all of our hearts," Sam said.

"If you loved each other you wouldn't have left," Danny said.

"I left because I didn't think your uncle returned my feelings. I guess I was wrong," Sam said.

After a little more talking Sam finally convinced Danny to go talk to her Uncle. She decided that she would only if Sam would come with her. Sam had wanted to go talk to Greg but come to find out James had talked to him already. So she told Danny she would go with her.

**Kevin's room**

"Hey," Danny said walking into Kevin's room.

"Hey," Kevin said looking over at her.

"Look I never met for you to hear that. I'm sorry," Kevin said.

"Why didn't you tell me? I thought we shared everything," Danny said.

Ever since Danny was a baby Kevin had been telling her what was on his mind. He liked that would listen to him and not judge him.

"Oh like you told me about that guy you're crushing on?" Kevin asked.

"How?" Danny asked.

"Just something us uncles know," Kevin said.

Instead of replying Danny just gave him a look that said not to give her that bullshit.

"If I tell you something promise not to tell your mother?" Kevin asked.

"What?" Danny asked.

"Pinky swear," Kevin said.

"I pinky swear," Danny said and they shook on it.

"I'm scared," Kevin said.

"About what?" Danny asked.

"Loosing Sam again," Kevin said.

He of course was not aware of the fact that Sam was standing just outside the room listening to this.

"Kevin she loves you. She's not going anywhere," Danny said taking the seat by his bed.

"I wish that was true kid. Oh do I ever wish that was true," Kevin said.

"Kevin she loves you. All you have to do is look into her eyes," Danny said.

"When did you become so smart?" Kevin asked.

"When you started becoming unsmart," Danny said.

"That didn't even make sense," Kevin said laughing.

"Hey I'm only 10. What do you expect?" Danny asked.

"For you to be a little bit smarter then that seeing you have an uncle like me," Kevin said.

"Hey!" Danny said.

"I'm only joking," Kevin said smiling.

"I know so are you going to go after her this time?" Danny asked.

"What happened to being pissed off at me?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I can't very well stay pissed off at you. You are my uncle," Danny said.

"Don't ever let someone tell you what you can and can't do," Kevin said.

"And don't you let Sam get away again," Danny said.

"You've been hanging around your mother too much," Kevin said.

For that Danny just gave him the evil glare that she'd give him when he said something she didn't like.

"Kid what am I supposed to do?" Kevin asked.

"Go after her," Danny said.

"Kid it's too late. She's already gone," Kevin said.

"Who says?" Sam asked walking back into the room.

"Sam," Kevin said.

"Hey Danny can you give us a couple of minutes?" Sam asked.

"Take all the time you need," Danny said smiling while leaving the room.

"That kid is going to be the death of her parents," Kevin said having to smile.

"Don't you mean the death of you?" Sam asked.

"Probably," Kevin said.

After a few minutes of silence Kevin spoke up.

"I'm sorry for what happened. I wish I could take it back. God do I wish I could but I can't take it back even if I want to," Kevin said.

"Why? Why would you want to take it back? I don't," Sam said.

"You don't wish none of this would have happened ever?" Kevin asked.

"I wish I hadn't left but I don't wish she'd never been born," Sam said.

"Hell I wish we could just start over," Kevin said.

"Maybe we can. Not start over from the beginning but start from where we left off," Sam said.

"Can we talk about this later?" Kevin asked seeing his sister standing outside his room.

"Sure," Sam said seeing her too.

"Thank you," Kevin said.

"Welcome," Sam said leaving the room so Sarah could talk to him.

**Later that night**

After Sarah and Kevin talked, Sarah left to go get her daughter. She found her with her father talking. Danny had taken her father all of a sudden coming back into her life pretty well. If you saw them you wouldn't think that they'd just met 24 hours ago.

**The next day**

Sam found herself back in Kevin's room shortly after breakfast.

"So how do we do this?" Sam asked.

"Do what?" Kevin asked.

"Start over," Sam said.

"It'll be hard but if we really love each other we'll make it work," Kevin said.

"One condition," Sam said.

"What?" Kevin asked raising his eyebrow.

"You go back to the way you used to be. I know someone who misses the old Kevin," Sam said.

"I have a daughter to think about," Kevin said.

"Yes you have a daughter but you don't have to act like you're an 80 year old," Sam said.

"You're going to get it," Kevin said with an evil glint in his eyes.

After tackling Sam onto the bed, Kevin then started tickling her and kissing her. They would have continued if they hadn't been interrupted by James.

"Yes?" Sam asked having to catch her breath.

"Since you didn't get to finish yesterday we decided you could now," James said.

"We?" Sam asked.

"Yes we," Sarah said stepping into the room followed by Danny and Ally.

"Where are the kids and Greg?" Sam asked.

"The kids are with Lisa because she felt this was private. And Greg I don't know," James said.

"Office," Ally said looking pissed off.

"Oh," Sam said climbing onto the bed so she was on facing everyone.

"Besides the rape what more is there?" Danny asked.

It maybe hard for most ten year olds to swallow but after her mother and she'd talked she understood it better. She knew that her uncle had only done it to save his and Sam's life. So she really couldn't hold it against him. Sam had said that she'd wanted it. Well not in so many words though.

"Hush Danny," Sarah said.

"Sorry mom," Danny said.

Little did any of them know but Greg was just outside the room listening in.

"Wait a minute before you get started wasn't one of you knocked out by the gun?" Sarah asked.

"I was and when I came to I was lying on a stretcher with a cop talking to me," Sam said.

"So was I," Kevin said.

"You too was laying on a stretcher?" Sam asked.

"No I was knocked out by the gun," Kevin said.

**Flashback**

_When Sam came to she was dazed wondering where she was._

"_Can you hear me ma'am?" the guy to her left asked._

"_What happened?" Sam asked._

"_You were raped ma'am. We have the guy in custody. We need to get you to the hospital," the guy said._

_Sam of course was too dazed still to understand what was going on._

_**Hospital**_

_By time Sam came to again it was sunny outside. The first thing Sam noticed was that there was someone holding her hand. She was shocked when she turned her head and found that it was none other then Kevin holding her hand._

"_Hey," Sam said._

"_Hey," Kevin said looking up at Sam._

_He'd fallen asleep while waiting for her to wake up. The doctor had told him that she would be out until morning. At first the doctor wasn't going to let him be with Sam but the doctor finally let him seeing as they were old pals and he knew Kevin would never do something like that to a woman. Kevin hadn't called anyone because he knew they needed to talk first._

"_How long you've been here?" Sam asked._

"_Since they brought you in last night," Kevin said not being able to look Sam in the eye._

"_I thought they said something about taking you to jail," Sam said._

"_They did until Seth came into bail me out. Come to find out he taped it and they saw that I wasn't just making it up. He got back and saw the guy so he used his phone and taped it," Kevin said._

"_Make sure that video is destroyed," Sam said._

"_It will be after the trial," Kevin said._

"_Trail? Why does there have to be a trail?" Sam asked._

"_There will be one if you decide to press charges," Kevin said._

"_Why would I press charges?" Sam asked._

"_Sam I raped you," Kevin said._

"_I was there and it wasn't rape. No I didn't say it but I wanted it," Sam said._

"_What?" Kevin asked finally looking Sam in the eye._

"_Kevin I've liked you since I met you. I never thought in a million yeas that something like this would happen," Sam said._

"_Neither did I. Yes I like you but it wasn't consensual," Kevin said._

"_I think when you like the guy and there's a gun pointed at said guy's head then it does make it consensual," Sam said._

"_How can you be so forgiving?" Kevin asked._

"_Because I know you. And I know you would never have done something like that any other way," Sam said._

"_You don't know me," Kevin said._

"_Kevin how many times have we been alone at the store? You've had all these times and never have done anything," Sam said._

"_Still Sam," Kevin said._

"_No I'm not listening to it. You didn't want to hurt me. I saw it in your eyes last night. Just think of it as a one night stand that'll never happen again," Sam said smiling at Kevin._

"_I didn't say I didn't want it to happen again," Kevin said also smiling._

**End flashback**

"The cops came and talked to me. And when they got the exact same story as they did from Kevin they couldn't charge him. With the video it sealed any chances they would have had," Sam said.

"Why didn't you ever tell us?" Sarah asked looking hurt.

"Because I didn't want anyone judging Kevin for it. The only people who know are: my parents, sister, your mom, James and then the cops and doctors of course. The only other person to know is Les. We had to tell him something but we didn't tell him everything. Or I didn't," Sam said.

"I didn't either," Kevin said.

"I don't mean to be rude but I need to go rescue Lisa from the kids," Ally said.

"Bring Lisa by?" Sam asked.

"Will do," Ally said leaving the room.

She never saw Greg standing there because he left before she got out of the room.

"I'd better go too," James said.

"Come by tonight," Sam said.

"Will do," James said.

"Come on Danny it's time to get going," Sarah said.

"Can I talk to Uncle Kevin for a second?" Danny asked.

"Sure," Sarah said smiling at her daughter.

"I'll leave you two be," Sam said.

"Well this question is kind of for both of you," Danny said.

"What did you need?" Kevin asked.

"I was wondering. When you found out did you guys freak?" Danny asked.

"How about we tell you that tonight?" Sam asked.

"Why are you wondering?" Kevin asked.

"Because when you told the family you acted like it was all planed and everything," Danny said.

"Well it wasn't but that's for tonight," Sam said.

"Ok," Danny said before leaving.

As it turned out James got busy with a patient and House's team got a patient so they weren't able to meet up that night. Little did they know that while they were running test, Greg was talking with Kevin. He wouldn't have had his wife not threatened to take his son and go move in with her mother.

Next chapter: more stories


	8. Chapter 6

Title: In a pickle

Summary: House's newest duckling finds herself questioning her feelings for her boyfriend when her ex walks back into her life.

Part: 6

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House, MD characters except for the OC's

Warning: **contains rape** (well sort of you'll see when we come to that)

AN: Takes place Thursday August 8th, 2010

It had been 20 hours since they'd all been in the same room together. Lisa of course was watching the kids again. Chase and Foreman had gone home as soon as it hit five o'clock. Greg was also in the room this time. Kevin had told Sam that they'd talked and things were better. They weren't great but they were better. Greg couldn't really give a shit about how Kevin found out about his child. He just wanted to find out if he too had fainted. But if anyone asked him he'd tell them that Ally dragged him there.

"So are you two related?" Danny asked pointing between Kevin and Ally.

Her mother didn't really talk about her aunts and uncles much because most didn't want anything to do with them.

"Yes we're half siblings," Kevin said.

"What?" Greg asked not knowing this.

"You didn't know?" Sam asked.

"No," Greg said.

"Sorry I didn't tell you because most of my siblings I never see," Ally said.

Instead of replying Greg just gave her a look that said they'd talk later.

"Well come to find out my father and my mother were dating when they were in high school. My father…" Ally said before getting interrupted by Kevin.

"Just call him a sperm donor because that's all he was," Kevin said.

"No to me. He left to head off to military school and was gone for the next two years. When he got back my mother had moved on with my step father. He helped her through the pregnancy and became the father my mother didn't think that Jeff would become," Ally said.

"Wait I thought you two were the same age," Sam said.

"We are. Her mother had her brother," Kevin said.

"Ok so how many siblings do you have Kevin?" Sam asked.

"Including step and half roughly around 10-15 all together. Sarah and I are the only two children that our mother had with our father. My father is the father of Keith, Allison, David, Trevor, and Wendy. My mother had Sarah, me and then our little brother Seth who's Danny's age. Her husband had three children with his wife who passed away a year before my mother and he got together," Kevin said.

"Wait that's only 10, 11 with you," Sam said.

"Ok here's everyone in order of age: Joe, Zack, Penny, Keith, me, Ally, Kevin, David, Trevor, Wendy, and then Seth," Sam said.

"So there's eleven not 15," Sam said.

"Sorry it's kind of hard to keep track of all of them," Kevin said.

"So who belongs to whom?" James asked.

"Jeff(dad) and Sue (step mom)had Trevor and Wendy. David is her son from her ex boyfriend. Kevin and I of course from our mother. Mom and Fred have just Seth then Joe, Zack Penny and Keith are his from his wife," Sarah said.

"Wait what about Maggie and Tom?" Sam asked.

"Sorry forgot to include them. Don't see them very often. They're of course adopted but they're still our siblings," Sarah said.

"Ok that makes sense now," Sam said.

"Then there's also my little brother Troy," Ally said.

"I thought that he was your step father's and mother's," Kevin said.

"By blood he is but our dad took him under his wing all the same," Ally said.

"Good old dad," Kevin said with disgust in his voice.

"What's wrong with that?" Danny asked.

"Your grandfather has done some stuff in the past that I'm not happy with being called his son," Kevin said.

"Like what?" Danny asked.

"Well like cheating on your grandmother, my mother," Kevin said.

"KEVIN!" Sarah said through clinched teeth.

"What? It's true," Kevin said.

"He cheated?" Danny asked.

"Yes when your mother was four your grandfather met Lilly, Allison's mother again at a bar one night. They got back together for the one night. Your grandmother sensing that she was going to loose him went after him. I'm just the child that he got trapped with," Kevin said.

"Kevin!" Sarah and Ally said at the same time.

"What? It's true," Kevin said.

"No it's not and you know that," Ally said.

"Yes it is," Kevin said.

"Let's move on," James said knowing this was testy waters for Kevin still.

"Yes let's," Sarah said.

"I still want to know about the night you found out you were pregnant," Danny said.

"You're not upset about Grandpa?" James asked.

"Dad I've known since I was a baby," Danny said.

"Hey I didn't tell her," Kevin said throwing up his hands when all eyes went to him.

"I overheard Keith talking one day," Danny said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know why doesn't it?" Kevin asked.

"Ok smartass just tell your story," Sarah said.

"Ok," Sam said before a fight could break out.

"Well I found out on a Friday and I called Kevin to see if I could talk to him. I thought it only fair that I tell him first before anyone else," Sam said.

"Yes I remember that. I tried calling you like five times but you didn't answer. I even ran over by your house to see if you were home. I figured you'd probably just fallen asleep since I knew you hadn't been feeling good," Kevin said.

"Yeah sorry about that," Sam said.

"It happens," Kevin said.

"Anyhow I had to work that Saturday. I asked him if I could talk to him after I was done working," Sam said.

**Flashback**

"_Sam go home," Kevin said seeing that it was 6:30 and they were dead as a doornail._

"_Ok," Sam said clocking off._

_As Sam was getting her stuff she heard Kevin tell Andy that he was going to go out and smoke so he was in charge while he was outside._

_Really Kevin could tell that Sam wanted to talk to him and he wanted to know what'd happened last night. She looked better then what she had been but she still looked like shit._

"_So what did you want to talk to me about?" Kevin asked once they were outside._

"_Umm…actually can we talk later tonight? Like after closing or something like that?" Sam asked._

"_Sam just tell me now," Kevin said getting a little worried._

"_I'd rather not," Sam said._

"_What is it?" Kevin asked now freaked out._

"_Ok so I'll see you tomorrow," Sam said leaving behind a very confused Kevin._

_That was until he saw Seth poking his head out of the door. There was a call for Kevin so he went and got it. He decided that if Sam didn't answer her phone tonight he was going to go over to her house and find out what was going on._

_**Later that night**_

_After Kevin had sent the closing driver home he called Sam to see what was going on. Luckily for him anyways she was still up this time. What Kevin didn't know was Sam had gone to bed around 8:30 and slept until ten. She wanted to make sure she was up when he called. Her mother would have found it very strange for her to be going to bed so early if she'd been home. Her parents were up at the casino again. It was their monthly entertainment._

_All day Sam had been coming up with comebacks should Kevin start getting rude to her. She was expecting him to say something along the lines of "So what? It's not my kid."_

_**Work**_

"_Sam what's wrong," Kevin asked._

"_We need to talk about that night," Sam said._

"_What about it?" Kevin asked._

"_You may want to sit down," Sam said._

"_So what is it?" Kevin asked after they'd each taken a seat._

"_You're going to hate me for this," Sam said._

"_Sam nothing you say about that night will make me hate you," Kevin said._

"_Oh yes you will," Sam said._

"_Sam just spit it out," Kevin said going over to the pop machine and getting more pop._

"_I'm pregnant," Sam said._

"_What?" Kevin asked turning around._

"_I said I'm pregnant and it's yours," Sam said._

_What came next she wasn't expecting. The next thing Sam knew Kevin was flat on his face in a dead faint._

"_Ok not quite what I was expecting," Sam said getting a cup of water to splash onto Kevin's face._

_After he came to they talked it over. He wasn't mad like Sam had thought he'd be. In fact he was excited about the baby. They decided that they'd tell her parents and his family both tomorrow._

**End flashback**

"See Greg you're not the only one," Ally said.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Greg said.

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about," Ally said.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"When I told him I was pregnant he fainted too," Ally said.

"Did not," Greg said.

"Did too," Ally said.

"No I didn't," Greg said.

"Yes you did Greg," James said.

"So wait a minute here I thought you told them the week after you told her family," James said.

"No same day. That was fun," Kevin said.

"We told his father the week after we told our families. And at least my mom didn't give you the evil glare," Sam said.

"Either did ours," Sarah said.

"She's talking about the other mother," Kevin said.

"Hmm yeah that doesn't surprise me," Sarah said.

"But your father and brother in-law both threatened to how was that? Oh yeah murder me and bury me where no one would find my body if I hurt you," Kevin said.

"They did not," Sam said.

"Yes they did," Kevin said.

"I don't believe you," Sam said.

"Believe what you want," Kevin said.

"Oh Danny let's leave them along now," Sarah said sensing a fight was about to start.

"I wanted to know about when they told Grandpa," Danny said.

"Kevin?" Sarah asked.

"Sure if she wants to know," Kevin said.

"No cursing," Sarah said.

"Yes mother," Kevin said.

"You'll think yes mother on the way home," Sarah said leaving with the rest of the group.

"It's pretty simple really. We told him and he of course disproved. End of story," Kevin said.

"KEVIN!" Sam exclaimed.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"You can't just tell a story like that," Sam said.

"Fine," Kevin said.

**Flashback**

_Kevin hadn't wanted to tell his father about their child because he knew he'd just disapprove of it. Sam on the other hand felt that his father should know about the baby because it was going to be his grandchild after all. He'd finally decided they'd go that weekend. He'd gotten Les to cover for him. Les did know about the baby. Kevin couldn't very well ask the guy to cover for him without telling him the story. Of course Les thought it a bullshit story which was fine by Kevin._

_**Dad's house**_

_They'd just told his father and step mother about the baby. Currently his father and he were out on the porch talking while Sam was stuck inside with her. She kept shooting glares over at Sam. _

"_So I suppose you think that his dad and I are going to support the little brat hmm?" Sue asked._

"_No why would we?" Sam asked._

"_I don't know but you're the ones that came here," Sue said like the bitch she is._

"_We thought you had a right to know," Sam said wishing they hadn't ever come._

"_We don't want anything to do with the little bastard," Sue said._

_Sam was relieved to have Kevin come back into the house. She felt like crying right then. Sam didn't know what his father had said but when he came back in she could tell he was pissed off. After that they left without another word._

_The ride home was very quiet. Both lost in their thoughts._

"_Stupid bastard!" Kevin said._

"_What?" Sam asked trying to hide the tears that had sprung to her eyes._

"_Fucking bastard!" Kevin said._

_Instead of saying anything Sam just started crying._

"_Oh Sam I'm sorry," Kevin said pulling off to the side of the road._

_He wasn't calling her those names. They were the names his father had called him. After he got out of the car he went around and pulled Sam out and just held her and talked to her._

**End flashback**

"So yeah it wasn't at all fun time over there. This is why Lisa has never met her grandfather and never will. He doesn't deserve to know her," Kevin said.

"What about her uncles?" Danny asked.

"They know her and see her when they can. They said that your grandfather I guess threatened to disobey them if they saw her. But I guess they don't care anyhow. Not like there's anything they'll be missing out on," Kevin said.

"Oh," Danny said.

"I still feel sorry for you Kevin," Sam said.

"Why?" Danny asked.

"Because I was an emotional wreck most of the pregnancy," Sam said.

"Trust me you weren't nothing compared to Sarah when she was pregnant with Danny," Kevin said.

"Speaking of mom I better get going before she comes looking for me," Danny said.

"Yeah I'll see you around kid," Kevin said.

"Cute nickname," Sam said having to smile.

"So when do I get out of here?" Kevin asked.

"I was thinking either today or tomorrow," Sam said.

"Today," Kevin said.

"Ok I'll go get the paperwork ready," Sam said.

"Sam?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah?" Sam asked.

"Thanks," Kevin said.

"Welcome," Sam said knowing what he was talking about.

**Later that night**

Sam decided that she didn't want to be apart from her family anymore. She'd told Cuddy she was quitting. She of course didn't try to get her to stay because she understood. Kevin on the other hand hadn't been pleased but knew once Sam made up her mind there was no changing it. Greg…well he didn't know yet because knew he'd blame Kevin for her quitting.

The plan was Sam would have her stuff shipped over to Kevin's place on Monday. Sarah and Danny were leaving tomorrow to go back home. Kevin, Lisa and Sam would leave on Monday though.

Next chapter: Someone comes to pay a visit


	9. Chapter 7

Title: In a pickle

Summary: House's newest duckling finds herself questioning her feelings for her boyfriend when her ex walks back into her life.

Part: 8

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House, MD characters except for the OC's

Warning: contains rape (well sort of you'll see when we come to that)

AN: Takes place Friday September 25th, 2010

It had been a month since Sam had left New Jersey and had come home. Over that time she had put every woman who thought she had a chance with Kevin in their place. They had complained to Les that Kevin gave Sam special treatment. He of course hadn't done anything about it because yes Kevin did give her special treatment but that was to be expected. And it wasn't like it was that great of treatment. Yes he would do a couple of her off duties but that wasn't anything new. Really what it all boiled down to is that they were jealous of Sam and wanted her gone. They all had it in their heads that maybe if she was gone then they'd have a chance. Little did they know that they weren't just dating, no they were engaged to be married next summer.

Since Sam had left Greg hadn't hired anyone else. He was damn determined to get her back. He saw she had something others didn't. He wasn't going to let that guy talk her out of her dream. He'd been putting his plan into action for the last month. Tonight he was finally doing something about it. His wife knew he was up to something but didn't know exactly what he was up to. They were up here visiting her father and step mother. Greg wasn't too impressed with her father of course the favor was returned. Of course Greg didn't care that her father didn't like him. It wasn't like the guy was that great of a guy from what he'd heard. Just to piss him off, Greg had brought up Kevin's name. You could tell that his step mother wasn't at all fond of him. She thought he was throwing is life away with that girl. Of course her husband agreed with her but really he did care for his son and didn't think he was throwing away his life. He was actually quite proud of him for setting his mind to something and going for it. But he'd ever admit that to his wife so long as he lived.

**Work**

Tonight wasn't turning out to be Kevin's night. Not only was he a driver short but it seemed like every person he talked to was a dumb ass who didn't know what way was up. It wasn't helping that Sam had already screwed up an order tonight. Really it wasn't her fault. He heard her read back the order to the guy. But when the guy came to pick up the order he said that it wasn't right. He made them re-make the pizza and then tried to take the one that was the screw up too. Of course Kevin saw through that and only gave the guy the one. He acted pissed off but Kevin really didn't give a shit because the guy was just a dumb ass to begin with anyways.

Now to add to it there was a phone call for him. It wasn't like they weren't busy enough. He now had to stop what he was doing and answer the damn phone!!

"Hello?" Kevin asked trying to not bit whoever's head off.

"Why are you holding her back?" Greg asked.

"I'm sorry you must have the wrong number," Kevin said getting ready to hang up.

"Hey dumb ass!! Stop holding her back!" Greg said.

"What the fuck is it to you?" Kevin asked realizing that it was Gregory House.

"You're just holding her back," Greg said.

"Yeah so what if I am?" Kevin asked.

"You're just afraid that she'll become better then you," Greg said.

"FUCK YOU!" Kevin yelled into the phone before slamming it down.

"Kevin?" Sam asked afraid to get her head ripped off.

"WHAT?" Kevin yelled.

Thankfully there were no customers in the store right this second. Or that's what Kevin thought anyhow.

"There's a woman at the front wanting to talk to you. She says I screwed up her order," Sam said.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE! YOU CAN'T DO YOUR FUCKING JOB SO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!! GO BACK TO THAT PUSSY JOB YOU HAD!!" Kevin yelled startling everyone except for a smiling Sam.

"Thank you!!" Sam said hugging and kissing Kevin before getting out of there.

After Sam left she headed to her parents' house where her daughter was currently at while they were working.

**Parents' house**

"Sam what happened?" Wendy asked.

"I was fired!!" Sam said excited.

"umm…Sam usually most people are pissed off about that," her mom said.

"No it's great it means I can go back to New Jersey!!" Sam said.

"Yeah and leave your daughter behind again," Wendy said.

"What's your problem?" Sam asked her sister.

"Nothing expect for you leaving your child," Wendy said.

"Girls please don't fight," Liz said.

"No mom let her say what she needs to," Sam said.

"Ok first off you always said how you'd never leave your child and then you up and left her for a year. Now you're doing the exact same thing," Wendy said.

"Who says I'm leaving my daughter?" Sam asked.

"You think he's going to move?" Wendy asked.

"Actually yes I do," Sam said.

"What ever," Wendy said going back into the kitchen.

After a little more talking Sam left with Lisa to head home to start packing.

**Later that night**

After Kevin got home he and Sam talked it out. Kevin knew he couldn't leave them short a manager with football and everything. Finally it was decided that every weekend Sam or Kevin would come see the other. Sam didn't like that she wouldn't see her boyfriend and daughter every night but she couldn't let this job slip her by. Kevin told her she better take it because there wasn't a job at Val's anymore. So with that Sam got packed up again to leave to New Jersey again. Little did she know what her future husband would decide.

**A few weeks later**

Over the last couple of weeks Kevin had missed Sam dearly. He hated not having her in his arms at night and having someone to vent to when the day had been stressful. So on the last day of the third week, Kevin packed up his daughter and himself. He decided that he was done with this being apart. He'd found a replacement for himself and he was out of there. He was on his way to just Sam just how much he loved her.

**New Jersey**

Sam was just leaving for the night when in came the last person she expected to see.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked taking her daughter into her arms.

"She missed you and wanted her mommy," Kevin said.

"Just she missed me?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow.

"She and me," Kevin said.

"Hmm. So what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what you're going to do but I'm going home for the night," Kevin said.

"Be serious," Sam said.

"I quit so that Lisa and I can be here with you," Kevin said.

"But what about a job?" Sam asked.

"What about it?" Kevin asked.

"Umm the fact that you no long have one," Sam said.

"Don't worry about that. I have a job. It's being a dad to my daughter," Kevin siad.

"And what? I'm going to be the one bringing home the bacon?" Sam asked.

"Sounds good to me," Kevin said.

"Not on your life mister," Sam said.

"Well you always did tell me that I had a talent for music and writing," Kevin said.

"You going to become a writer of music?" Sam asked.

"No more like composer," Kevin said.

"Kevin," Sam said giving him that warning look.

"Seriously I'll find a job Sam," Kevin said.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we really could use a manager in our cafeteria," Lisa Cuddy said coming into the office.

She's been warned about a strange man and child coming into the hospital so she's come to investigate.

"No offence Lisa but you really don't want two Gregs' working here," Sam said.

"HEY!" Kevin said.

"I don't think anyone can be as bad as Greg," Lisa said.

"He can be trust me," Sam said.

"Am not," Kevin said.

"Want to bet?" Sam asked.

"Sam he doesn't have to decide tonight. If he wants the job its opened to him. I just thought this way you'd both be working under the same roof and your daughter can have accuse to our free child care to employees," Lisa said.

"I'll take it," Kevin said.

"Glade to hear that," Lisa said smiling before leaving them be.

"You know you don't have to do this just for me," Sam said.

"That's what you do for the ones you love," Kevin said.

"Have I ever told you how sweet you are?" Sam asked smiling at Kevin.

"Hmm not today," Kevin said pulling Sam onto his lap.

"Well you are poobear," Sam said.

"So I can't have a nickname for you but you can me? What's up with that?" Kevin whispered seeing as his daughter was already sound asleep in her mother's arms.

"I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you," Sam said.

"Just wait until we get home," Kevin said.

"Well you'll have to catch me first," Sam said getting up and starting to run away.

She of course made it easy for Kevin to catch her. He too was nice about it as not to harm either his daughter or Sam. And he didn't want her to awaken because then she may think it was play time when really she should be sleeping.

Once they got back to Sam's apartment they made up for lost time after Lisa was in her portable crib of course.

Next chapter: three years later

AN: Sorry to say next chapter is the last chapter


	10. Chapter 8

Title: In a pickle

Summary: House's newest duckling finds herself questioning her feelings for her boyfriend when her ex walks back into her life.

Part: 8

Author: Mikesh

Disclaimer: Don't own House, MD characters except for the OC's

Warning: contains rape (well sort of you'll see when we come to that)

AN: Takes place Sunday July 12th, 2013

Today had been a crappy day for Sam. First she'd woken up around two that morning because the baby wouldn't sleep for her. He/she decided that it didn't want to sleep and her back had been killing her since she'd gone to bed. Then when Sam had woken Kevin up to go get her food he'd about bit her head off. Thankfully Sam had been able to catch a few hours of sleep. She's awoken around 5 that morning and knew she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. So after getting up she had a long soak in the bathtub. When Sam woke Kevin up around 6:30 to help her get Lisa ready for Church he'd been a total ass about it. Yes Sam was used to it but didn't mean she liked it. There were still days that she wondered why she's ever married Kevin.

Church had not been at all nice. Sam kept getting really bad cramps. She knew it could be a sign of labor but didn't want to admit it. Yes she was only two weeks away but still. This wasn't the right time for the baby. Not only was their doctor leaving in two days for her yearly conference but Kevin was leaving tomorrow to head back to Nebraska. He was going up there to help them until they found a new manager. It seemed that they went through managers like they went though breadsticks. Sam was just happy she had gone into labor today. No offense to Chase but she really didn't want him looking down there. And Kevin would probably kill him for it too even though he knew it had to be done.

Thankfully Sam's water broke in the parking lot of the Church and not in Church. Thankfully Ally and Greg were there so they could take Lisa back to their place. Sam had been in labor for a good eight hours before their daughter decided to join her big sister. Currently everyone was in the room admiring the newest member of the Gills family.

**Sam's hospital room**

"Did you decide on her name yet?" Ally asked.

"Yes meet Elizabeth Fray Gills," Sam said.

"Fray?" Greg asked.

"Faith sorry," Sam said.

"Better," Greg said.

"Thanks," Sam said.

"So when are you two going to add onto the family tree?" Greg asked looking over at James.

"HEY!" James said.

"What? You only have one kid," Greg said.

"Greg be nice," Ally said.

"Yes mother," Greg said.

"So when you popping out the next one?" Greg asked.

"GREG!" Ally exclaimed.

"What? She's the one that said she wanted lots of kids," Greg said.

"It looks like another one won't be so far away," Sam said.

"Good God woman! You already pregnant?" Greg asked.

"She better not be," Kevin said.

"I wasn't talking about me," Sam said.

"So who were u talking about then? My wife?" Greg asked.

"Yeah your wife," Sam said seeing the puzzled look on Greg's face.

Before he had a chance to say anything he fainted dead away.

"How did you know?" Ally asked.

"Not too hard to tell. Besides Robert and Patrick need a little sister," Sam said smiling.

"Not sure it'll be a little girl," Ally said.

"I'd put money on it that it is," Sam said.

"You're as bad as him," Ally said smiling at her half sister in-law.

"I learn from the best," Sam said smiling.

So with that life went on for the small family. Sam of course was right Ally and Greg had a little girl this time. Two years after Liz was born they had a little boy. James and Sarah never added onto their family but they were happy just the three of them. They all had their problems over the years but they knew their love for each other would get them through it. They just had to step back for a moment to see it at times.

The end

AN: Hope you all enjoyed it!! Please review!!


End file.
